Traditions, Chains et catastrophes culinaires
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Règle numéro Un : ne jamais laisser Alice cuisiner. Ja-mais. OS. Crack.


Titre : l'art et la manière de réussir sa Chandeleur, par la Grande Maîtresse Alice.

Disclaimer : si Pandora Hearts m'appartenait, je serais capable de dessiner cette scène au lieu de l'écrire. Tout est à Jun Mochizuki – sauf la Chandeleur, qui ne doit pas être très présente au Japon et encore moins dans le monde de Pandora.

Genre : crack, donc. Débile. Court.

Rating : K.

Note : défic sur le thème des crêpes, qui collait très bien à Alice parce que… ben parce qu'aujourd'hui les femmes sont maîtres. Ca ne casse rien, mais c'était amusant à faire, alors… Bonne lecture.

(Edit : chapitre remplacé pour remettre les espaces. Merci F-F-Net.)

* * *

- Des crêpes ? » répéta Alice, méfiante.

- Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne dois pas savoir de quoi il s'agit » se moqua Break.

- Quel lapine ignorante, ignorante ! » chantonna Emily.

- La ferme, stupide poupée ! Qui vous a demandé de venir, d'abord ? »

La réponse était évidente : personne. Mais puisque les « intrus » étaient rentrés, pour une fois, par la porte, et que seule Alice était assez dégourdie – selon elle – ou mal élevée – ce qui était plutôt l'opinion de Raven – pour la leur claquer au nez, ce que la présence de « Grande sœur Sharon » l'avait empêchée de faire… Break, Emily et la jeune lady Rainsworth avaient tranquillement envahi l'appartement.

Alice et Raven avaient protesté et maugréé, plus ou moins discrètement, quand Sharon avait déclaré qu'il était de première nécessité qu'ils préparent tous les cinq des crêpes sur le champ. Oz avait simplement souri et haussé les épaules : il n'était que rarement la cible des taquineries de Break, et cette visite l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Il prit le plat de pâte à crêpes à Gilbert, qui s'apprêtait à en mettre à cuire, et le présenta à Alice.

- Voilà : on fait cuire la pâte dans une poêle, et ça se mange avec du sucre. C'est délicieux, tu verras !

- De plus, c'est une tradition d'en faire à cette date » intervint Sharon, tout sourire. « Si vous en faites sauter une avec une pièce dans votre main, Miss Alice, vous aurez du bonheur toute l'année. »

Alice observa le plat, la poêle et la jeune fille, perplexe.

Avec un soupir agacé, Gilbert ôta le plat des mains d'Oz, versa un peu de pâte dans la poêle et, après l'avoir laissée cuire un peu, la fit sauter d'un geste adroit. La petite Chain ouvrit de grands yeux devant la crêpe dorée qui sentait délicieusement bon. Oz sourit en la voyant prendre une grande inspiration, l'air émerveillé.

-Waw, impressionnant, Gil ! » rit-il. « Je peux essayer ? »

- Oui. » Gil versa une nouvelle louche de pâte, qui se mit à s'étaler en grésillant. « J'ai de quoi refaire de la pâte, de toute façon. »

- Hé, ce n'est pas gentil ! » protesta Oz avec une moue boudeuse comme il savait si bien en faire.

Il agrippa la poêle avec enthousiasme, et envoya la crêpe s'écraser au plafond.

- Oups » fit-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

- Essaie un peu plus doucement. »

Alice se renfrogna : si _elle_ avait fait la même chose, elle aurait eu droit à une réprimande du style « Fais un peu attention, stupide lapin ! ». Il y avait du favoritisme, là.

Après avoir préparé une nouvelle crêpe, Gil plaça ses mains au dessus de celles d'Oz pour lui monter le mouvement correct. (1) Comme un petit soleil, la crêpe s'envola pour retomber parfaitement dans la poêle.

Oz le remercia d'un nouveau sourire, les yeux brillants, ce qui l'empêcha de réagir à temps lorsqu'Alice déclara, très fièrement :

- Aha ! Puisque Tête d'algues peut le faire, j'en suis capable aussi ! Passez-moi ce truc ! »

Elle s'empara de la poêle sans attendre de permission, y jeta une louche de pâte qui les éclaboussa tous les trois, et projeta en l'air la crêpe encore loin d'être cuite.

La première se colla au plafond d'où la pâte encore pratiquement liquide dégoulina lentement. La seconde atterrit à côté de la poêle, la troisième refusa de s'en décoller et brûla. Quand la quatrième passa à un cheveu de la tête d'Oz, tous décidèrent qu'il valait mieux prendre leurs distances avec la cuisinière autoproclamée. (Pas assez vite, toutefois, pour éviter la cinquième crêpe qui s'écrasa sur la robe de Sharon, suivie des excuses d'Alice et du conseil de « pousser le stupide clown devant la prochaine fois ».)

Oz, par prudence, se glissa à l'abri sous la table, entraînant Gilbert avec lui.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que ce stupide lapin touche à quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine ! » grommela le servant.

- Je trouve ça drôle » répliqua Oz avec gaieté. « Oh ? Ne bouge pas. Tu as de la pâte à crêpes sur la joue. »

Il entendit un grand _splatch _et devina qu'il devait aussi y en avoir une certaine quantité sur la table qui les surplombait.

- J'espère qu'on pourra en manger quand même... Tu disais, à propos d'Alice ?

- … Non… rien » balbutia Gil, dont le visage avait pris une belle couleur rouge.

oOoOo

Finalement, il fallut bien en refaire – et nettoyer la cuisine en entier, tâche dont Alice s'acquitta avec mauvaise volonté sous prétexte que réparer les dégâts était un travail de serviteur.

-Mouais » déclara-t-elle enfin après avoir goûté une vraie crêpe avec du sucre. « Ca ne vaut pas la viande, mais c'est amusant. On en refera. »

Un soupir général accueillit son ordre. Pour le bonheur toute l'année, c'était mal parti.

* * *

1 : comme les parents quand le gamin de la maison demande depuis une heure « Moi aussi je veux faire sauter les crêpes ! Dis, dis, diiiis, maman, je peux ? » mais qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il en mette partout ^^ que de souvenirs XD

Merci beaucoup de votre attention pour cette chose XD *s'en va manger une crêpe.*


End file.
